1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to waste disposal systems, and more particularly to a method and apparatus for safe handling of biologically hazardous infectious waste materials.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
The handling, transporting and disposal of infectious waste materials in hospitals, bio-medical facilities, and research laboratories presents a substantial hazard for the accidental dispersal of pathogenic agents into the environment. Waste materials collected from such facilities may include such things as human and animal body parts, tissues, soiled bandages, medications, chemicals, syringes, scalpels, needles, etc.
Some prior art systems for the management and disposal of biologically hazardous infectious waste materials consists of collecting the waste in a plastic bag, storing it in a utility room and periodically transporting in an open cart it to an incinerator or autoclave for sterilization and/or disposal. On some occasions, the hazardous waste materials may inadvertently be collected and transported to a land fill for burial without first even being decontaminated.
Steam sterilization is a primary method used to decontaminate infectious waste materials in the aforementioned facilities. The steam sterilization process employs high temperatures (in excess of 250.degree. F.) to kill pathogenic microorganisms. Heat may be by direct steam contact, or by conduction.
The prior art in general does not suggest the present apparatus and method of handling biologically infectious waste materials to prevent contamination from the handling of such waste materials.